A Year Full of Happiness
by YuriChan220
Summary: (Oppai Infinity) Haruka and Miu have been together for a long time. As the two share their love one night, Haruka has a surprise for her beloved. Yuri one-shot. For Major Mike Powell III


**A Year Full of Happiness**

 **Pairing: Haruka x Miu**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Oppai Infinity or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! This is my second story for the Misc. Anime/Manga. And this story is for my very good friend, Major Mike Powell IIi. Hope you all enjoy~!**

It's dark outside and there is nothing but silence in the Mikisaka household. Behind a closed door, there is only but one light on in her room. Two girls, Haruka and Miu, are on the bed, holding each other in their arms while kissing passionately. When they pull away, they stare at each other lovingly.

"Haruka-san…" Miu whispers.

"Miu…"

"It's been a year since we started dating, haven't we?" the brunette asks.

The blonde nods. "It has. We've been getting closer during those times, including when we're in the student council. I enjoyed spending time with the one I love." She caresses Miu's cheek with a gentle smile on her face.

There is silence for a couple minutes until Haruka speaks up.

"Miu," she says. "Do you still…forgive me for what I had done in the past?"

"Of course, Haruka," Miu replies. "It's the same as you had forgiven me for trying to get revenge on you."

"That's good." The blonde kisses her forehead and pulls away. "To be honest, I was quite surprised that you had the nerve to tell your true feelings to me through a love letter. Though, I hid my feelings from you by being a total witch towards you and make the guys rape you."

"I understand. But, the past is the past. We're a happy couple now."

"Mm-hmm. You're right. All we can think about is what's happening right now."

Haruka and Miu had been together for a long time now. They've been closer than they had ever been a year before. Miu and Haruka would always walk home together and Haruka would sometimes invite her girlfriend to her house for a study session and a sleepover. And the two would always have fun dating, going to special places like exploring the mountains, going on fancy restaurants and even joining festivals together. Their lives as a couple were wonderful.

"Miu," Haruka says after a few more minutes of silence, followed by some nuzzling of noses. "Do you know what today is?"

"No, what is it?" the brunette asks.

"It's the day you and I officially became a couple. From the time you sent me that love letter, till the time you and I forgave each other for our behavior and accepted each other's feelings. We got gang banged together, shared kisses together and still shared our love together. Nothing made me happier than being with you, Miu."

"Haruka…." Small tears appear on the brunette's eyes.

"And so, I want to give you something really special." Haruka climbs out of bed, walks towards her desk to take out a small, red box. She walks back, takes her girlfriend's hand and gently pulls her towards herself.

"Haruka?"

The blonde just smiles as she opens the box and takes out a shiny necklace with a heart attached to it. Miu cups one hand to her mouth as the necklace sparkles in front of her with a couple tears falling from her eyes.

"This is an anniversary gift," Haruka says. "For my special beloved."

"Oh, Haruka…!" Miu says as she takes the necklace. "It's so beautiful! Thank you!"

The blonde smiles as she helps her put it on. "And here's the best part. Open the locket."

Miu does so and gasps at an empty space inside the heart. "Th-this is…"

"Yes. Whenever I'm gone, I wanted to give you something to remember me by. Once I put a photo of me in this locket, that will remind you of me. Okay?"

"Yes…Yes…thank you so much!" Miu jumps into her girlfriend's arms, crying happy tears.

Haruka returns the hug as she strokes her hair a little. She had never seen her girlfriend this happy before, yet it made the blonde feel happy, too. The two pull away and Haruka wipes the tears with her thumb as she caresses her girlfriend's cheek once again.

"I love you, Miu," she whispers. "I love you with all my heart."

"I love you, too," Miu replies. "Thank you so much for the gift." Then, she realizes something. "Oh…but…I didn't get anything for you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, hun." The blonde hugs her. "You're the only gift I could've ever want. We've been together for a year now. Nothing could have ever made me happier than being with you, Miu."

"Haruka…"

The blonde leans in and kisses her on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Happy anniversary, Miu. I love you."

"I love you, too, Haruka. Happy Anniversary."

The two intertwine each other's hands, lean in and give each other a passionate kiss. No other words can be said other than a gentle feeling of bliss on each other's lips. Haruka and Miu are the most happy couple in the world.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's short, but I may do another one soon. I would like to thank Major Mike Powell III for introducing me to this Yuri-ish OVA. I really enjoyed it and I'm very glad that this hentai anime ended on a great note, unlike other hentai OVAs I saw. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


End file.
